Falling For You
by virgo-gurl
Summary: Ranma and Akane are locked in a room together and another one of Shampoo's crazy spells is on it. See what happenes...(not good at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

1**Falling for you**...

**By: Virgo Gurl **

**An Ranma ½ story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any character but I love them just the same...sigh...Ranma is so fioooooone....

Authors Note: This is my first fic so be nice to me!!!!! Any ideas or comments e-mail me at !! n.n Thanx!! Now read!!!! And don't get addicted!! Read at !!!

**Chapter 1**

Akane: Its si friggin' hot in here! Can't you turn on the A.C.?! yelling

Ranma: No! I told you the button doesn't work !!!

Akane is lying on the bed the **only **furniture in the room. She jumps up and begins to choke Ranma.

Akane: What...do..you..mean...it..doesn't...work?!

Ranma: (cough) (choke) It means...it doesn't...work (choke) Get offa...me!!!! (flings her across the room)

Akane: AHHHHHHHHH! (Splat)

Ranma: (taking in deep breaths) Why the hell did you do that?!

Akane: (snarls) To see how long it would take you to die...

Ranma: Heh, I'm engaged to a wild woman.

(Evil eye) (gasp)

Akane: Keep playing with me and I might just kick your ass!

Ranma: Ohhh I'm so scared. The skinny bitch with shit for brains is gonna attack me...scary...

Ranma screams like a girl when Akane hirls him across the room into the floor.

** THUMP**

Ranma: ahhhh....

Akane: Maybe I should do to you what Kagome does to Inuyasha.

Ranma: Heh, next thing you know I'm your freakin' foot stool.

Akane: Not my foot stool my dojer.

Ranma: Urusai! (Shut up!)

Akane: Lick my ass baka.

Ranma: I don't do anal Akane...

** Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump**

Akane: Maybe I can use your head to put a hole in the floor so that I can get outta here.

(His leg twitches)

(Twitch, twitch...)

Chapter ended

Virgo Gurl: That's all for chappie 1.

Ranma: Why did I get beat up?

Akane: Cuz you're a dumb ass

Ranma: Suck my nuts.

Akane: I would if I could find them...

Virgo Gurl: ...uhm....just read and review!! i know it was short but it will get longer as i put up more chapters! Thanx again!


	2. chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any character but I love them just the same.

**Chapter Two**

"Arghh!! Stupid Kuso Tare!"

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Damn. It doesn't work. Maybe I could use your dick to pick the lock. I f it was longer than your brain."

(Sweat drop)

Ranma slowly sits on the bed. "I should ask Priestess Kaede for some prayer beads."

"For you?"

"For you dumb ass."

THUMP

"Pay back is sweet Akane."

"Ahhh...." (Sweat drop)

"Uhhh oh..."

THUMP

CRASH

SWING

BONK

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP!

Akane falls into the wall and Ranma falls into the dent again.

–10min later–

Akane was lying on the bed while Ranma was sitting on the floor meditating.

"Fag."

"I herd that Akane."

Akane falls on the bed and the bed breaks.

CRASH

Sweat drop

"YOU ASS WIPE YOU BROKE THE ONLY SOURCE OF COMFORT! WHAT DO YOU BE EATING?!"

"Ahhh...."

"Oh fuck it."

"Uh...uhm..."

Back at the Tendo's

Mr saotome: "Where's Ranma?

Mr. Tendo: "I dunno."

Nabiki: (sweat drop) "Uh they went out..."

Kasume: "Nabiki, did you..."

Nabiki: "Uhm...well they fell for it."

Kasume, Gemma, Mr. Tendo: (sweat drop)

Chapter

That's the end of chappie two.

Nabiki: I didn't mean too...it...I thought that you could get out.

Kasume: Akane is still a virgin!

Nabiki: Really? (Sweat drop)

Read and Review


	3. chapter 3

1Chapter three

Akane: "I'm hungry."

Ranma: " So am I."

Akane: "Sooooo...hot..."

Ranma: " So am I..."

Akane: "Shut up Ranma. Awww crap this is bull, I don't even have the time or the energy to kick your ass.

Ranma: "The pros and cons os being locked in this room with a crazy Kuso Tare"

**KNUNK**

Ranma: "Ooowww."

Akane: "I have enough energy to do _THAT. _Dumbass.

Ranma: "To be honest , it takes one to know one."

Akane: "How'd we get in here in the first place?"

Ranma: (Growls) "I think I know how, why and exactly who did it."

Akane & Ranma: " NABIKI!"

At the Tendo's

Nabiki: "Okay I got carried away. But I didn't know–"

Kasume: "What do you mean you didn't know?"

**SMACK**

Kasume: "You know full well that Shampoo got her grandmother to put some Chinese herbal spices all around the room so that Ranma would sleep with her!"

Nabiki: "Well Akane—"

Genma: "You freakin' retard!"

Mr.Tendo: (sobbing) "My poor Akane stuck in a room with Ranma...ooh the shame the horror..."

Nabiki & Kasume: " SHUT UP DAD!"

Back In The Room

Akane: " Oh my god!"

Ranma: "What?"

Akane: "Ranma, do you remember the room Shampoo's grandmother put a spell on?"

Ranma: "Of course I remember what room the old hag put a spell on! It was this on1!"

**SWEAT DROP**

(Cricket....cricket.....cricket......)

Chapter Ended

Virgo Gurl- That's it for chappie 3. I know you looking for the Hentai nut you gotta wait.

Akane- Do I get paid for doing this?

Virgo Gurl- No.

Ranma- I should be the one getting paid to sleep with this fool!!

**CRASH**

Virgo Gurl- Please (crash) take this time (thump) to review! WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THOSE THINGS!!!!

Akane- You mean throwing HIM!!

Ranma- AHHHHHHHH!!! Omff....ahhhh....


End file.
